Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)
Do You Wanna Touch Me? (Oh Yeah) is a song performed by Gary Glitter. Do You Wanna Touch Me was later covered in 1982 by rock singer Joan Jett, reaching number 20 on the Billboard Hot 100. This song is performed by Holly Holliday with New Directions and Brittany and Santana as the dancers, featured in the episode Sexy. It is performed to teach the members of New Directions a lesson about sex education. Controversy The song was almost edited out of the UK airing of Glee because Gary Glitter, the artist that wrote the song, is a convicted sex offender. He was convicted for possessing child pornography in the United Kingdom, and convicted in Vietnam for committing obscene acts with minors. Source Lyrics Holly: We've been here too long Tryin' to get along Pretendin' that you're oh so shy I'm a natural ma'am Doin' all I can My temperature is runnin' high Cry at night No one in sight And we got so much to share Talking's fine If you got the time But I ain't got the time to spare Yeah Holly and New Directions: Do you wanna touch (Yeah) Do you wanna touch (Yeah) Do you wanna touch me there, where Do you wanna touch (Yeah) Do you wanna touch (Yeah) Do you wanna touch me there, where There, yeah Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah Holly:' ''Every girl an' boy Needs a little joy All you do is sit an' stare Beggin' on my knees Baby, won't you please Run your fingers through my hair My, my, my Whiskey and rye Don't it make you feel so fine Right or wrong Don't it turn you on Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah '''Holly and New Directions: Do you wanna touch (Yeah) Do you wanna touch (Yeah) Do you wanna touch me there, where Do you wanna touch (Yeah) Do you wanna touch (Yeah) Do you wanna touch me there, where There, yeah Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah (Do ya, do ya) Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah (Do ya, do ya) Holly and New Directions: Do you wanna touch (Yeah) Do you wanna touch me there (Oh Yeah, oh yeah) Do you wanna touch (Yeah) Do you wanna touch me there (Oh yeah, oh yeah) My, my, my (Yeah) Do you wanna touch me there (Oh yeah, oh yeah) Want to (Yeah), touch me (Oh yeah, oh yeah) Come on, yeah you know you wanna do it (Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah) Touch me there, yeah My, my (Yeah), touch me (Oh yeah, oh yeah) My, my, my, my, yeah, yeah Touch me there (Yeah), you know where (Oh yeah, oh yeah) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah You know where Yeah, yeah (Oh yeah) Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|right|300px|Garry Glitter Version thumb|left|300px|Joan Jett Versionthumb|right|300px|Full Performance Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Holly Holiday Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Category:Songs sung by New Directions